Phat
by pri815
Summary: Highschool fairytale and sore shoulders with a side of leather and cute. AU. ShizNat


**Phat**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai HiME/Otome

**A/N - **Thank you to my beta omni-obiter and I hope this short, cute fic brings a smile to a face.

()()()

Natsuki had stumbled in a daze through that first semester of high school, and her shoulder had consequently hit another shoulder, which resulted in a pile of books thudding to the floor and two mildly sore shoulders.

Her first thought came when she stared at the fallen textbooks. Who actually bothered bringing the heavy things to school? Natsuki's were kept in her locker, sheltered from ever being used.

Her second thought was nonexistent because when she had turned to tell off the idiot who had not been watching their step, thus causing this inconvenience, her eyes found something dark red that made her space out. Time stopped and Natsuki could only hear her heart's fast melody.

Her third thought was that the pretty, apologetic smile that was flashed in her direction had disturbingly bright and straight teeth.

If this was love at first sight, then Natsuki didn't know what to do.

Her cheeks felt hot and she looked down at her feet in embarrassment, watching the girl crouch down and start gathering her heavy textbooks.

Before she knew what was happening, her knees were on the marble floor of the school and her hand had accidentally brushed against another while picking up the last book.

What had that face done to make her bend down and help? She was not asked to help, so why was she helping?

And why was it suddenly so _hot _in the hallway?

"Ara," there was a shy smirk on the pretty face before her and they both stood up, awkward. Natsuki noted she was a bit taller than this red-eyed pretty girl.

That was how Natsuki met the strange girl called Shizuru.

()()()

"How cute," or "Natsuki is so cute" and even "Cuuuute" with a strange pitch of Shizuru's vocals were things Natsuki heard almost every day since their mashing of shoulders.

She didn't really understand, since at school Natsuki was used to being called "weird" or "freak" or "girl who wears leather, how 80's is that?"

But Shizuru called her "cute."

Shizuru was called rude things by their classmates as well, considering her short height and chubby body. The phrases "fat thing" and "earthquake!" and an occasional "chub-a-tub" replaced her actual name.

Natsuki had beaten up this boy who called Shizuru "earthquake" once because Shizuru was her friend and he was being an ass, because Shizuru – despite never showing her true feelings – was actually hurt by the comments of her classmates. And because when the boy had said earthquake when Shizuru had walked into class Natsuki had felt her heart thunder like an earthquake and she disliked anything that was the cause of her heart's earthquake's vibrant eyes dimming like that.

Detention had been worth it, and so had the scolding Shizuru gave her after. Not even the taunts of her classmates deterred Natsuki, or the jeers of "the freak's in love with the fatty."

Because later that day, after school, Shizuru asked her out on a date and Natsuki had stuttered nonsense until she managed to agree.

()()()

Hanging outside of school with someone, let alone dating someone, was an experience Natsuki found new and strange. But with Shizuru it was comfortable.

Natsuki's parents were never home, and so Natsuki lived in an apartment by herself.

She had never really noticed she was lonely until Shizuru made her feel welcome.

()()

Their first kiss had been the night of the school dance.

Shizuru had wanted to go, Natsuki did not. Shizuru had been upset, but she had not wanted to go if Natsuki would not, so they had opted to go out to the movies.

After the strange film of romance that happened to have a school dance as the scene for the climax, Natsuki had finally gotten the hint.

Shizuru's new driver's license of three weeks had been their means of transportation, and her parent's car had been their chariot.

When they made it to the car, Natsuki had kept her hold on Shizuru during their goodnight hug and proceeded to sway.

She felt like a fool but Shizuru had giggled, called her cute and then blushed when Natsuki reached in the car window to turn on the radio before resuming their position.

Natsuki had frowned when she noticed something different. Shizuru was her height now, and Shizuru had teased Natsuki for not noticing before. The red eyed girl had teased further, making Natsuki feel guilty that she failed to notice Shizuru's womanly features develop too. She had lost quite a bit of weight.

Natsuki blushed when Shizuru's hands pinched her cheeks during their dance. She watched Shizuru's eyes gaze at her lips and she had an inkling of what her girlfriend was thinking.

After the coincidentally slow song ended and the radio started playing a faster one that neither girl felt really suited their mood, Natsuki felt Shizuru's lips on her own and she closed her eyes to savour the newest form of sensation that was Shizuru.

And she did start paying more attention to Shizuru's 'developing womanly features' after that.

()()()

When they were in their second last year of high school, just before the summer, Natsuki got her motorcycle.

Shizuru had often expressed her worry over Natsuki getting one, saying it was too dangerous. But she had not been able to deny Natsuki's passion for the form of vehicle which she had wanted since the age of four, nor the rare delight her eyes would light up with upon finding the one she wanted to purchase.

And it helped that Natsuki made motorcycles incredibly attractive. Shizuru even convinced Natsuki to buy leather riding suits, ones with the tightest fit.

Natsuki noticed Shizuru had outgrown her by a full inch in height after the first ride they took on the sleek two-wheel machine. They had arrived at school causing a stir in the morning crowd. Shizuru had been rushing since she wished to catch a teacher before class and ask about her latest paper.

Shizuru liked how fast Natsuki's motorcycle got them to school, and how she could hold on tightly to her girlfriend and feel the breeze of fresh air wash over her body. She found a motorcycle to be rather romantic too.

Natsuki had put the helmets away and they both ignored the whispers that followed them around campus all the time. They had become used to this.

Shizuru wasn't wearing heels that day and Natsuki was wearing the flattest leather boots of her leather boot collection, leaving them both without aided height.

Shizuru kissed her cheek and bid her a good school day, also stating quickly that Natsuki had better be in class and not skip.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and pouted while her cheeks, still after these three years, turned red from such attention. Or maybe from the way Shizuru's fingers lightly brushed against her left breast before those soft lips kissed her cheek.

When Shizuru paused and just smiled at her, that same pretty smile that made Natsuki turn to jelly the first time they met, Natsuki noted that Shizuru was taller than her.

When she said this, Shizuru had laughed and called her cute before strutting off.

Natsuki had not wanted to voice the other things she noticed about Shizuru, afraid of how Shizuru would react. Like how her breasts were bigger, or how her waist much slimmer. And God forbid Natsuki mentioned her long flawless legs that stuck out from her miniskirt.

Those legs she had _accidentally_ seen on the mirrors of her bike as they sped through the streets that morning.

()()()

Natsuki started to hate school when boys would turn red and approach her, even girls, requesting they accept her feelings.

Were these not the same people who thought she was weird? The classmates who called her "freak" now said she was "cool" or "hot." This was confusing for her, since she was being addressed as different temperatures... other kids at school were weird, she realised.

She found them more annoying now than she did before.

She also overheard people openly voice opinions of Shizuru's matured body, and that pissed her off even more.

She almost beat up a boy when he was talking to Shizuru in class. She grabbed his collar and pushed him into the wall. The only reason she hadn't punched him for being so close to her girlfriend was because Shizuru held her arm and gently coaxed her away.

But at least after that people realised she did not want them to talk to nor be anywhere near Shizuru when she was.

Shizuru's fans, a majority of girls, called her the ice princess. Natsuki didn't realise she had fans too for she was too busy fuming over Shizuru's.

()()()

Valentine's Day had been the worst day that year.

Shizuru had a large group of fan girls steal her attention and Natsuki had opened her shoe locker to find it stuffed with envelopes and chocolates and too much pink and red for her tastes. Less people trying to confess to her face meant more paper.

She thought people were rude to give her so much rubbish that she had to throw away herself. The environment was suffering too.

When she went to spend the evening and most likely the night with her girlfriend she had been even more annoyed with the bundles of heart-shaped atrocities Shizuru had received at her house address. One anonymous person even delivered expensive flowers.

Shizuru's parents had found it hilarious and left the two "love birds" alone for their private time, much to Natsuki's embarrassment.

But Valentine's Day was not so bad when Shizuru's lips were on hers again.

()()()

Graduation was officially Natsuki's least favourite topic of discussion. Shizuru's parents had taken them shopping, and the lingerie store which was Natsuki's favourite part of their shopping trips, was off-limits according to Shizuru.

Natsuki understood that it wasn't very appropriate for that kind of shopping when on a trip with your girlfriend's parents. Still, it made the trip that much more unbearable.

Shizuru was way too picky, and Natsuki had gotten bored after the first store they tried out and told her girlfriend she could get her outfit hoping she could excuse herself for an afternoon of videogames.

Shizuru had promised not to get her anything ridiculous, so Natsuki knew she could leave the task to her girlfriend.

Eventually Shizuru opted to get dresses made by someone her mother knew since nothing of any store in the city seemed to be good enough, and Natsuki had been dragged out of her apartment from her favourite videogame for measurements that her girlfriend _already_ knew.

This argument would not work against Shizuru though.

()()()

Natsuki had been very fidgety as the graduation day came closer. She and Shizuru had gotten close to having sex, very, very close, but she chickened out every time. She knew Shizuru had gotten particularly frustrated that time when Natsuki had left her girlfriend hanging for a bottle of mayo.

Natsuki had to admit that wasn't very smooth but she had been hungry for something that could settle in her stomach and it was just bad timing.

They had been fighting often lately due to the sexual tension.

So here she stood making out with Shizuru behind the gym, unaware of a few people spying on them from the classrooms above.

She moved her lips along Shizuru's neck and then stopped to just hug her close. She sighed, hearing Shizuru's beautiful voice call her name softly in question of her odd behaviour; having anticipated Natsuki would at least be willing to get to the groping part in their afternoon session before their free period was over.

Quietly, Natsuki told Shizuru that she wanted her to spend the night.

()()

The first time they had sex or made love and experienced a new part of their relationship had been after Shizuru snuck out of her house at one in the morning to meet Natsuki a block away on a school night. They rode off on Natsuki's motorcycle to her apartment, both nervous and excited and in love.

()

Waking up naked with sunlight coming in through the window had been totally awesome, except since neither girl wanted to leave each others arms and the sun eventually set, Shizuru's parents ended up calling with furious voices and demanded they both come over for dinner.

Shizuru had been scolded and Natsuki had been equally reprimanded, but eventually they came to an agreement that the girls were not making bad decisions and there was no threat of pregnancies so no consequences would be involved. But the girls had been irresponsible in the way they went about choosing to express their passions and Shizuru's father rambled on about barricading her window.

When Natsuki went home later that evening and blushed while reminiscing the sexual experience in her apartment, half listening to her parent's voicemail wishing her well and promising to be back in time for her graduation, she realised just how much Shizuru had impacted her life and self.

And the sum was huge.

()()()

For their wedding Shizuru the workaholic managed to take off four months of work at Natsuki's request. They would have a long honeymoon to also spend some time with Natsuki's parent's constant travels so they could get to know the person their daughter had fallen head-over-heels-and-back-over-head for.

Natsuki was graduating from medicine, something the whole family thought down-right hilarious, especially when they saw her with a stethoscope. Only Shizuru found doctor-Natsuki cute for cuddles. Natsuki's parents had been certain their daughter would skimp out of University and join them travelling and Shizuru's parents thought their daughter's girlfriend would become a professional video-gamer. Shizuru had been praying Natsuki would follow her passion of lingerie but not everything in life worked out.

Natsuki was excited, since her lawyer girlfriend and she had been interrupted by emergency pages for the hospital and deadline paperwork too often at the most infuriating times, so finally tying the knot after Natsuki's soon to be finished residency and Shizuru's last three cases would give them enough of a pace to have a domestic life together.

()()

On the eve of their high school graduation, when Natsuki told Shizuru she had been accepted to medical school and Shizuru told her that she had chosen law for sure, they both held hands tightly in mutual understanding of an unknown future to come.

Then Shizuru took a key card out of her purse and told Natsuki she had rented them a suite for the night.

When the rest of Fuuka's graduates cried and danced the end of their teenage years away, Natsuki and Shizuru were not with them but alone under dim lights sans clothes in an expensive hotel room.

()()

It was raining the night they got back from their honeymoon. They were very clingy throughout, and Natsuki was glad to see work was far from Shizuru's mind for she was already coaxing Natsuki to have sex within the first five minutes of making it to their apartment.

()()

()()

The first time Shizuru said "I love you" to Natsuki was during a night they spent snuggling on Shizuru's couch, about two years after they met.

Natsuki was fast asleep next to her and Shizuru kissed her forehead with a blush before whispering her feelings and closing her eyes.

The first time Natsuki told Shizuru "I love you" was after she heard Shizuru say it to her. She wasn't really asleep and when she heard Shizuru say it she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth and hid her face in the pillow while Shizuru gasped.

Then there was laughter and kisses and the interruption of Shizuru's parents who caught them in a compromising position which Natsuki stuttered her way through, trying to explain that her hand didn't mean to be grabbing Shizuru's derriere.

**End**


End file.
